Magic Alone
by Imperias
Summary: The McCallisters are a wizarding family. After an bad accident, the children are all born squibs except for the miracle that is Kevin McCallister.
1. Chapter 1

Chaos, Kevin thought, then about three seconds later he changed his views on his family to crazy. He could here everyone rushing about for their trip to France and why because it was full of love. He sighed and pulled the pillow over his head to drown out the noise coming from down stairs. When that didn't work he got up out of bed and found his uncle Frank sorting through some old junk the spare in the room.

"Uncle Frank im bored, can i watch Predator?" Kevin asked him, he slowly turned around, in his weird way he did " Kevin, your suppose to be packing and No its R18. Now go, i need to find my crystal spoons" he snapped and turned back to whatever he was doing.

"Oh man, this family sucks' Kevin grumbled, then he stomped off to find his mom.

"Mom, Uncle Frank won't let me watch a movie, but the big kids can. Why can't I?"

"Kevin, I'm on the phone". She said rolling her eyes at him" When do you come back? Not 'til then?"

"It's not even rated R. He's just being a jerk."

"Kevin, if Uncle Frank says no, then it must be really bad. No, we put the dog in the kennel for the- Hey hey hey, get off! Kevin, out of the room." she said trying to shoo him off the bed.

"Hang up the phone and make me, why don't ya?" he said without thinking and his mom stopped in her tracks and eyed him hesitantly..

His father then entered the room "Kate, did you pick up those..Gah what's that blasted muggle contraption called again?"

"Peter!" his mom shouted at his father and Kevin looked at up at his parents weird behaviour and then shook his head. _Parents were so weird it wasn't funny_ , Kevin thought looking back down at his magazine.

"I mean did you pick up a voltage adaptor thing?"

"No, I didn't have time to do that.

"Then how do I shave in France?"

"Grow a goatee or.."

"Dad " Kevin interrupted "nobody will let me do anything."

"You don't have anything to do? I have something for you to do. You can pick up those Micro Machines that are all over in there" his father said pointing out of the room to the toys sitting next to the stairs " Aunt Leslie stepped on one of them and almost broke her neck"

"Really!? i wish i was there to see that" Kevin said smirking and rubbing his hands together.

"He was in the garage again playing with the glue gun." his mother had said, looking all weird like while his father looked at him with horror.

"Didn't we talk about that? "

"Did I burn down the joint? I don't think so. I was making ornaments out of fish hooks."

"My new fish hooks?

"I can't make them out of old ones, with dry worm guts stuck on them.

"Peter...?

"Come on, Kevin. Out." his father said then picked him up while aunt Leslie entered the room.

"Peter, Kate, do you guys have one of those voltage adaptors?"

"Here! Here's a voltage adapter! " His father said, handing him over to his aunt.

"Oh God, you're getting heavy!" she said dropping him to ground "Go pack your suitcase." she hustled him out the door and closed it behind him.

 _Weird_ he thought, then hushed voices and flickering lights came from his parents room. _Adults are so weird._ He shook his head "Pack my suitcase?" he grumbled then headed back to his room.

* * *

"I don't know how to pack a suitcase. I've never done this once in my whole life." he mumbled.

"Tough." His brother Jeff said grabbing his own suitcase.

"That's what Megan said"

"What did I say?" his sister Megan said appearing next to Jeff.

"You told Kevin "Tough."

"The dope was whining about a suitcase. What was I supposed to say? "Congratulations, you're an idiot"?

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Oh, really? You're completely helpless! Everyone has to do everything for you.

"She's right, Kev."

"Excuse me, puke-breath. I'm a lot smaller than you. I don't know how to pack a suitcase."

"I hope you didn't just pack crap, Jeff." his younger sister Linnie said

"Shut up, Linnie."

"Do you know what I should pack?"

"Buzz told you, cheek-face. Toilet paper and water. " Jeff said pushing Linnie out of the way with his suitcase in his other hand.

"Listen, Kevin, what are you so worried about? You know Mom's gonna pack your stuff, anyway. You're what the French call "les incompetents".

"What?"

"Bombs away! His brother said throwing his bag down the stairs.

"P.S.: You have to sleep on the hide-a-bed with Fuller. If he has something to drink, he's going to wet the bed. " she said with a evil grin, flicking her hair and walking out with Megan by her side.

"This house is so full of people. It makes me sick! When I grow up and get married, I'm living alone!

"Did you hear me?"

"I'm living alone! I'm living alone! I'm living alone" the whole house started to shake and no one knew better than the guy standing at the doorway..

* * *

Kevin stopped his triade and entered Buzz's room.

"Who's gonna feed your spider while we're gone and where did you get it again its massive?" Rodd asked Buzz.

"Oh, He just ate a load of mice guts, He should be good for a couple of weeks. My dad found him on one of his business trips, I swear he just keeps on growing and growing. Is it true French babes don't shave their pits?"

"Some don't."

"But they got nude beaches?."

"Not in the winter."

"Buzz?" Kevin asked standing beside him and Rodd.

"Don't you know how to knock, phlegm-wad?"

"Can I sleep in your room? I don't want to sleep in the hide-a-bed with Fuller. If he has something to drink, he'll wet the bed."

"I wouldn't let you sleep in my room if you were growing on my ass." Buzz looked out the window. "Check it out. Old man Marley". Rod, Kevin, and Buzz went over to the window and watched the Old Man outside..

"Who's he?" Rodd asked taking a gulp.

"You ever heard of the South Bend Stick Slayer?"

"No."

"That's him. Back in '58, he murdered his whole family and half the people on his block... with a broken stick he snapped from a tree. Been hiding out in this neighborhood ever since."

"If he's the Stick slayer, how come the cops don't arrest him?" Rodd asked pushing his glasses back on his face. Kevin watched his deer caught in the headlight look and suppressed a laugh. _He was such a wimp_ he thought.

"Not enough evidence to convict. They never found the bodies. But everyone around here knows he did it. It'll just be a matter of time, before he does it again."

"What's he doing now?"

"He walks up and down the street every night, salting the sidewalks."

"Maybe he's just trying to be nice."

"No way. You see that garbage can full of salt? That's where he keeps his victims. The salt turns the bodies into muggles."

"Wow."

"Muggles, that's what dad said" Kevin said frowning, then the Old Man looked up them.

"Look out!" Buzz said quickly, shutting the curtain blinds.

Unbeknownst to them the old man shook his head and mumbled "damn squibs" before pulling out his wand and clearing the snow away from the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin left Buzz's room more annoyed than before, he leaned on the stair frame and watched the police officer open his front door.

 _Since when did we get a guard_

"Okay, that's $122.50." the pizza guy told the officer.

"Not from me, kid. I don't live here."

"Oh, you just around for the holidays?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Hey, pizza's here!"his uncle Frank shouted and Kevin stood up and headed down stairs.

"There you go. That's $122.50."

"It's my brother's house. He'll take care of it. "

"Hey, listen... " the officer tried to say to Frank but his father came into the room.

"Hey."

"Hi. Are you Mr. McCallister?"

"Yeah."

"The Mr. McCallister who lives here?"

"Yes."

"Good, because somebody owes me $122.50."

"I'd like a word with you, sir."

"Am I under arrest or something?"

"No, no, no, no. It's Christmas time. There's always a lot of burglaries around the holidays. So we're just checking the neighborhood to see if everyone's taking the proper precautions; that's all."

"Oh, yeah. Well we have automatic timers for our lights, locks for our doors. That's about as well as anybody can do these days, right? Did you get some eggnog or something like that? "

Buzz then appeared pushing Kevin aside as he hit the bottom stair, he grabbed his father and lead him away: "Come on, Dad. Let's eat. "

"Jerk" Kevin said under his breath.

"Eggnog?" Listen, are you going to be leaving...?" tried to ask his dad.

The Policeman smiled at Kevin with a golden tooth in his front teeth, making him feel uncomfortable he looked away and smelt the deliciousness and yelled "Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" running after his father and brother.

"Grab yourself a napkin, and you're going to have to pour your own drinks."

"Mom, does Santa Claus have to go through customs?" his cousin asked his aunt Leslie.

"What time do we have to go to bed? Fuller asked his father Frank.

"Early. We're leaving the house at 8 a.m. On the button."

Kevin wondered around the kitchen as his mom appeared "I hope you're all drinking milk. I want to get rid of it."

"Honey, the pizza boy needs $122.50, plus tip."

"For pizza?"

"10 pizzas times 12 bucks."

"Frank, you've got money! Come on…"

"Traveler's checks."

"Forget it, Frank. We have cash."

"You probably got the checks that don't work in France."

Kevin looked in each of the pizza boxes and stomped his feet down "Did anyone order me a plain cheese?"

"Oh, yeah, we did. But if you want any, somebody's gonna have to barf it up, because it's gone." Buzz said scoffing down a pizza.

"Fuller! Go easy on the Pepsi." Fuller looked at Kevin and smiled, Kevin felt the urge to hit someone.

"Kev! Kev, get a plate." Buzz mocked him, holding his neck as he choked on his pizza

Kevin glared at him, then suddenly an invisible force slammed him into the table behind him, knocking the pepsi onto the passports. Kevin frowned and looked down at his hands and whispered "cool."

"Passports! " his father shouted getting up from his chair, trying to clean up the mess.

"No, no. Get these passports out of here." his dad said to the other kids, they threw away a bunch of napkins, along with Kevin's airline ticket without anyone realizing.

Suddenly he felt a firm grip on his hand.

"What is the matter with you?" his mother said angrily at him.

"He started it! He ate my pizza on purpose. He knows I hate sausage and olives…"

"Look what you did, you little jerk!" his uncle shouted at him and everyone glared at him.

"It wasn't me" he shouted back.

"Kevin, get upstairs right now."

"Why?"

"Kevin, you're such a disease."

"Shut up!"

"Kevin, upstairs!"

"Say good night, Kevin."

""Good night, Kevin." he snickered at everyone and his mother yanked him out of the kitchen.

"Why do I always get treated like scum?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. This house is just crazy. We've got all these extra kids running around and my brother-in-law drove in from Ohio today. It's just nuts." His mom said handing the Pizza Boy some money.

"How come you didn't bring more cheese pizzas?"

"Nice tip. Thanks a lot."

"Thanks."

"Having a reunion or something?" the officer spoke up.

"Oh no. My husband's brother transferred to Paris last summer and both of his kids are still going to school here, and I guess he missed the whole family." the officer smiled down at him, showing his gold tooth" He's giving us all this trip to Paris for the holidays, so we can be together."

"You're taking a trip to Paris?"

"Yes. We hope to leave tomorrow morning."

"Excellent. Excellent."

"If you'll excuse me, this one's a little out of sorts. I'll be right back." his mom smiled at the officer, then proceeded to drag him up the stairs.

"Don't worry about me. I spoke to your husband already. And don't worry about your home. It's in good hands."

* * *

"There are 15 people in this house and you're the only one who has to make trouble."

"I'm the only one getting dumped on."

"You're the only one acting up. Now get upstairs!"

"I am upstairs, dummy!" He said, then his mom opened the door to the third floor.

"The third floor?"

"Go."

"It's scary up there."

"Don't be silly. Fuller will be up in a little while."

"I don't want to sleep with Fuller. You know about him: he wets the bed. He'll pee all over me. I know it."

"Fine, we'll put him somewhere else."

"I'm sorry."

"It's too late. Get upstairs."

"But mom, i swear it wasnt me. I wanted to but i didn't touch him, it was like it was magic. I swear" he pleaded. She seem to cover her mouth in shock and suddenly shook herself and frowned again.

"We will talk about it tomorrow, now get up there"

He walked up the stairs and stopped and turned around.

"Everyone in this family hates me."

"Then maybe you should ask Santa for a new family."

"I don't want a new family. I don't want any family. Families suck!"

"Just stay up there! I don't want to see you again for the rest of the night."

"I don't want to see you again for the rest of my whole life. And I don't want to see anybody else either."

"I hope you don't mean that. You'd feel pretty sad if you woke up tomorrow morning and you didn't have a family."

"No, I wouldn't."

"Then say it again. Maybe it'll happen."

"I hope I never see any of you jerks again." he turned around and walked up the stairs, his mom closed the door. "I wish they would all just disappear." he said jumping face first on the bed. He closed his eyes hard and repeated it again hoping someone or something would fulfill his wish.


	3. Chapter 3

It was silent and the moon seemed to overlook the McAllister residents, keeping a sullen eye over their house. A gust of cloud covered the bright moon and a loud rumble shook the city , out splintered a beam of energy from the clouds ,splitting one of the trees in front of the house. A branch fell on top of the telephone wire and cut the electricity from the street. The clouds dispersed quickly and left the moon glistening as if a wish had been fulfilled.

Morning awoke the street and a driver raced up to the Mccallister house knocking over one their statues " Nice one Murphy, i'm gonna knock on their door, while you pick up that statue"

Henry knocked a few times, there was no answer, he looked at his colleague still trying to pick up the statue "Where are they"

Murphy Grunted lifting the statue upright

"I don't know. She said 8am sharp."

Kate rubbed her eyes and yawned, then quickly looked to the brightness outside. Peter! Both of them jump out of bed quickly.

Peter & Kate " We slept in…..ahhhhhhh" they cried out and ran out of the room.

A young boy walked across the street and headed over to the airport drivers "Hi, I'm Mitch Murphy. I live across the street. You guys going out of town? We're going to Orlando, Florida. Well, first we're going to Missouri to pick up my grandma. You know the McCallisters are going to France? Do you know if it's cold there? Do these vans get good mileage?

"Geez, kid, I don't know. Hit the road!"

Kate woke everyone up and yelled out to her oldest "Heather, do a headcount. Make sure everyone's in the vans. Where are the passports and tickets?

Peter ran around Kate and opened up the microwave "I put them here to dry off.

"How fast does this thing go? Does it have an automatic transmission? Does it have 4-wheel drive?

"Look, I told you before, kid: don't bother me. Now, beat it! " Mitch stays in the back of the van; McCallister kids go outside

"Line up in front of the van. Come on guys, line up and shut up!" Mitch opens a McCallister bag full of wands and trinkets "oo shiny..Wow!"

Heather gathered up the kids and lined them up "Shut up! I need a headcount. 1-2-3-4-5…"

Buzz snickered and shoulder Tony "11, 92, 12…"

"Buzz, don't be a moron. 6-7-8-9-10-11. Okay, half in this van, half in this van. Let's go. '' Mitch got out of the van while the McCallister kids got in.

"Have a good trip. Bring me back something French. '' Mitch leaves; he points one of the wands he took and gets burnt, dropping it in the snow. Kate, Leslie, Peter and Frank walk out the front door.

"There's no way we'll make this plane. It leaves in 45 minutes."

"Think positive, Frank!"

"You be positive. I'll be realistic. '' The Adults got into the vans.

A worker, fixing the power lines approaches Kate "Ma'am. Excuse me. I just wanted to let you know that your power is fixed, but the phone lines are a mess. It's going to take around a couple of days to patch them up, especially around the holidays."

"Okay, thanks." Kate closes the van door and hops in the front seat "Heather, did you count heads?"

"11, including me. 5 boys, 6 girls, 4 parents, 2 drivers... and a partridge in a pear tree."

The McAllisters rush through the airport and Peter yells out to the flight attendant.

"Hold that plane!"

"Did we miss the flight?"

"No, you just made it." All the McCallisters cheer "Single seats in coach only. Take whatever's free."

"Kids are in coach, we're first class."

"Seats 4-A and B."

"4-A and B. I'll take your coats. Fasten your seat belts, please."

"Champagne, please. It's free, isn't it?"

"Oh, yes."

"We made it. Its been awhile since we traveled together on a muggle contraption "

"Do you believe it? I hope we didn't forget anything.

* * *

Kevin opens eyes and yawns. dreamily he walks down the stairs and enters the bathroom, he brushes his teeth and suddenly stops and looks around, he shrugs and enters into the lounge and starts watching tv.

"Mom?"

* * *

Frank and Leslie sit back in their chairs and he picks up one of the glasses.

"That's real. It's real crystal."

"Yeah, so?"

"Put them in your purse. We can sell them to the idiot wizards in france"

"Frank, I can't do that."

"Put 'em- put 'em- put 'em... Put them in your purse! A flight attendant walks and franks holds out his glass"Yeah. Fill it up- fill it up- Fill it up, please. Thank you."

"Don't you feel like a heel, flying first class with all of the kids back in coach?"

"No. The kids are fine. The only flying I ever did as a kid was on the family broomstick, and it wasn't to France. We used to have to go to Aunt Laura and Uncle Arthur's house. The kids are okay. They're having the time of their lives."

* * *

Kevin walks around the house rubbing his eyes "Hello? Mom? Dad?... Mom? Dad? Where are you guys?"

"Buzz? Buzz? Buzz? Megan?"

Kevin walks down to the basement and stops halfway down the stairs "Hello? Rod? Uncle Frank? Uncle Frank, is this a joke? Megan? Linnie? Is this a joke? " Noise came from the furnace and it opened its jaws and showed its teeth " hahaha it was only a matter of time Kevin, now it's only you and me" it shrieked, Kevin covered his mouth in horror" It's only my imagination... only my imagination." He whispered to himself and ran back upstairs and outside into the snow.

"The cars are still here. They didn't go to the airport" he runs back inside and sits on one of the chairs

"I made my family disappear." He smirked and rubbed his hands together full of glee. Then he stopped and thought about the night before.

"Kevin, you're completely helpless."

"You know, Kevin, you're what the French call, "les incompetents."

"Kevin, I'm going to feed you to my tarantula."

"Kevin, you are such a disease."

"There are 15 people in this house, and you're the only one who has to make trouble."

"Look what you did, you little jerk!"

Kevin stops and looks to one of the family portraits and smiles "I made my family disappear?"

Kevin erratically runs around the house celebrating his freedom, he walks into Buzz's room and grabs a playboy from the chest; he throws it over his head.

"No clothes on anybody. Sickening!"

"Cool! Firecrackers! I'll save these for later. Buzz, I'm going through all your private stuff... you better come out and pound me! " Kevin finds a picture of Buzz's girlfriend "Buzz, your girlfriend! Woof! "Kevin sees Buzz's bee-bee gun hanging on his wall and sets of to shoot some army men down the laundry shoot.

Kevin sits down on the couch and unpauses the movie "Wizards with filthy souls" he shrugs it off and grabs his plate of ice cream.

Knock on the door

"Who is it?"

"It's me. Snakes. I got the stuff."

"Leave it on that doorstep and get the hell out of here."

"All right, Johnny, but what about my money?"

"What money?"

"Acey said you had some dough for me."

"Is that a fact? How much do I owe you?"

"Acey Said ten percent."

"Too bad Acey ain't in charge no more."

Kevin gobbles up his ice cream with the remote and wand either side of him "Guys, I'm eating junk and watching rubbish! You better come out and stop me!"

"He'll call you when he gets out. Pause "Hey. I'll tell you what I'm gonna give you, Snakes. I'm gonna give you to the count of 10 to get your ugly, yellow, no-good keister off my property... before I pump you full of magic."

"All right, Johnny, I'm sorry. I'm going."

"1, 2, 10! Avada kedavra " Johnny pulls out a stick just like Kevin's and a huge blast kills Snakes while he's laughing "Keep the change, you filthy animal. " Kevin pauses the film and yells "Mom!"

* * *

Kate and Peter relax on the plane and then a horrible sensation makes her check her pocketbook.

"What's the matter? Honey?"

"I've just had a terrible feeling wash over me.

"About what?"

"That we didn't do something."

"You feel that way because we left in such a hurry. We took care of everything. Believe me, we did."

"Did I turn off the coffee?"

"No. I did."

"Did you lock up?"

"Yeah."

"Did you close the garage?"

"That's it. I forgot to close the garage. That's it. " Kate sits back, still thinking "No, that's not it."

"What else could we be forgetting?"

"Kevin!"

* * *

Kevin stood at the top of the stairs with his sled and then pushed himself down it and out the front door, he slammed face first onto the snow and jumped up "sweet" he whooped and picked up his sled, he noticed something in the snow " huh what's that" he picked up the too perfect of a stick, holding it up to his eyes for a better look. The ground started to rumble and a gust of wind blew around him, sending sparks out from the end of it.

"Woah... what just happened "


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin awoke with a startle in his Mom and Dad's bed, he all but thought it was a mere dream that he was left behind.

The stick he had found was still in his grasp and he kept wondering what exactly happened yesterday. Kevin pulled the sheets away and called out again. Nothing, he sighed and got up.

"Well, looks like I'm on my own" he mumbled to himself reaching the bathroom. Kevin put the stick down and started brushing his teeth and made a note to himself to look for some cash to get supplies.

In the middle of brushing his teeth, he noticed it vibrating. "How odd" he rinsed his mouth out and picked it up. It suddenly stopped vibrating once he had touch it. Kevin jerked the wand up and the mirror cracked " Woah" he then pointed it at cabinet and everything from inside sprung out with a boom. "Wicked" he yelled running out of the bathroom.

* * *

A flight attendant approached and looked troubled "The captain's doing all he can, but your phones are still out of order."

"We'll call as soon as we land, Kate. I'm sure everything's okay."

"It's horrible, horrible. Just horrible." Frank murmured sipping his wine

"How could we do this? We forgot him."

"We didn't forget him, we just miscounted."

"What kind of mother am I?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I forgot my reading glasses."

"Frank" Lesie hissed, rubbing Kate's shoulder " maybe we should contact the magical community. I know it's been a long time but I'm sure they would understand, " she said in a hushed tone.

Kate violently shook her head " No, the kids wouldn't understand. What...what they did to me and Peter's family...they would use Kevin" she started to cry and Peter looked to his brother Frank.

* * *

Harry stopped the car in the middle of the night and watched the houses in front of him " 5 families gone on one block alone. They all told me from their own mouths."

Marv smirked and fumbled his bag open " It's almost too easy."

Harry smirked " Check it out. All the houses with nobody home have automatic timers on their lights. But I got it all figured out. Watch this. Number 664 will be going on right about... now...Lights come on...Wait, wait, wait... number 672, right now….Lights come on….Wait a minute, wait a minute. 671... now….Lights come on….And that's the one, Marvin. And that's the silver tuna."

"It's very G."

"Very G, huh? It's loaded. It's got lots of top-flight goods. Stereos, VCRs…"

"Toys?"

"Probably looking at some very fine jewelry, possible cash horde, odd marketable securities... Who knows? It's a gem. Grab your crowbar. Each of them grab a crowbar and exit the car.

Kevin is in his mom and dad's bed again asleep while the grinch who stole christmas plays on the tv "You're a rotter, Mr. Grinch. You're the king Of sinful sots. Your heart's a dead tomato, blotched with moldy purple spots, Mr. Grinch"

Marv looks at Harry "Which way?"

"We'll go around back, down the basement. Come on, follow me. Marv tries to break in with his crowbar; Kevin goes to the basement turning on all the lights.

"I thought you said they were gone."

"They were supposed to leave this morning."

"Let's get out of here. "

Kevin runs back up stairs, holding on to his stick under the bed "Mom, dad"

* * *

Kate runs with her family to the airport phones

"Miss, we have to use the phone, please. I'm sorry, it's an emergency. We really have to make a call."

Linnie speaks up beside her mother "

Please! Our brother's home alone". Kate takes the phone away from her and she runs off " "sorry "Kate yells out.

"Peter, I'm going to call the police. Why don't you book us a flight home?" Kate gives her purse to Linnie. "Here, get some change out of here. Call everybody you know." Kate gets her address book out of her purse "Oh, Leslie... here's my address book. You and Frank call everybody that's on our street. Maybe somebody can help us". Kate gets on the phone, hearing a man speaking in French" What am I doing? Oh, hello? Hello? Oh, she'll have to call you back"

* * *

Kevin sighs and rolls onto his back with the stick against his chest " This is ridiculous. Only a wimp would be hiding under a bed. And I can't be a wimp. I'm the man of the house."

Kevin runs outside into the darkness of his street "Hey, I'm not afraid anymore! I said, I'm not afraid anymore! Do you hear me? I'm not afraid anymore." Old Man Marley looks over to the kid yelling out to nobody and walks up to him.

Kevin sees him standing right in front of him with his shovel and his can of salt; Kevin screams and runs back in the house, runs upstairs frantically and hides under the sheets of the bed.

Old man Marley sighs " i thought those damn squibs went with their parents on holiday. Here I thought I would have a break from watching the McAllister's. oh well at least i can do magic freely" he pulled out his wand and lifted up the can of salt pouring it down the street.

* * *

"Village Police Department."

Kate sighs in relief "Yeah, hi, look. I'm calling from Paris. I have a son who's home alone. Our phones there are out of order so I'd like somebody to go over to our house, tell him that we're coming home to get him."

"Okay, let me connect you with the Family Crisis Intervention."

"No, this is not a family crisis."

"Hold on. Female operator knocks on Larry's window "Larry, can you pick up? There's some lady on hold, sounds kind of hyper."

"What line, Rose?"

"Two." Larry picks up the phone while eating his donut.

"Family Crisis Intervention, Sergeant Balzac." Larry takes another bite out of his doughnut.

"I'm calling from Paris. I have a son who's home alone."

"Has the child been involved in a violent altercation with a drunk, injured, or mentally ill member of his immediate family?"

"No!"

"Has he been involved in a household accident?

"I don't know. I d- I hope not."

Larry takes another bite out of his doughnut "Has the child ingested any poison and/or any other object lodged in his throat?"

"No! He's just home alone! And I'd like somebody to go over to the house to see if he's all right. Just to check on him."

"You want us to go to your house, just to check on him?"

"Yes!"

"Let me connect you to the Police Department."

"No, they just transferred me to you."

"Rose!"

"Yeah."

"Hyper on 2"

" Hold on, please." Larry puts Kate on hold and hangs up.

"No, please don't hang up. Please! God damn muggles "

Lennie and the rest of her kids walk up to her "Any luck honey?"

"No. We couldn't get anybody."

"Leslie?"

"Sorry, Kate. Nothing but a bunch of answering machines. You know what we discussed earlier. Maybe we should." Kate shakes her head and gets back on the phone.

"Somebody pick up. Pick up!" She slams the phone against the top of the machine, everything starts to rumble around them. Lennie touches her mum's shoulder and she calms down at her daughter's worried look.

"Oh, hi, ma'am. It's you again."

"Yeah hi, look, I'm calling from Paris. I have a son who's home alone, and I…"

"Okay, okay, we'll send a policeman over to your house to check on your son."

* * *

A policeman driving around the block stops at the McAllister house, knocking on the door a few times. While Kevin continues to hide under the covers

An Officer is on his walkie talkie "There's no one home. The house looks secure. Tell them to count their kids again".

"10-4."

* * *

Peter stands at the airport reception desk " I can't believe you can't bump somebody or ask somebody…"

"I'm sorry, but there's no way I can do that."

"Well, isn't there a way like if you ask somebody? I mean, if you brought somebody up here and explained to them that this is an emergency…"

"I wish I could, but I cannot ask someone…"

Kate walks up to her husband" They're sending a policeman over to the house to check on Kevin."

"Well, that's a relief. Everything here is booked."

"There's nothing to Chicago?"

"There's nothing to Chicago, New York, Nashville, you name it. Everything's gone."

"What about a private plane?"

The agent shakes her head at Kate "No, I'm sorry. We don't do that."

Peter drums his fingers across the desk "The only thing is a booking for all of us on Friday morning."

Kate sighs in disbelief "Friday morn- That's two days away."

"Look, honey. The kids are exhausted. You are exhausted. There's absolutely nothing more that we can do at this airport. Now I say we go over to Rob's, and that way we can call the police again. And they can get back to us."

"Peter, Kevin is there all by himself. I'm not leaving here unless it's on an airplane or…..

"Madame, we are doing everything we can. Now, if you want to stay at the airport, maybe we can get you on standby. It is a possibility that a seat will open up."

"Is that okay?"

Fine. Yes. I'll wait.

Peter and Kate walk off to their family, they share a brief hug and kiss and Peter whispers into her ear " We could use magic, if you're that worried"

"No Peter, they would find us and we would have to hide again. No i just can't go through that again " she whispered back letting go of her husband.

Alright love. It's okay, we will figure this out. Bye. I'll miss you, honey. Peter and Kate hug once more

"Don't you get lost". Kate waves goodbye to the rest of the McCallister family as they leave her alone in the airport.


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin is in the bathroom again, after the terrible night, he cleans up his mess and takes a shower, he stands in front of the mirror combing his hair "I took a shower, washing every body part with natural soap, including all my major crevices between my toes and in my belly button, which I never did before but sort of enjoyed. I washed my hair with adult formula shampoo and used creme rinse. I can't find my toothbrush, so I'll pick one up today. Other than that, I'm in good shape". Kevin puts on aftershave and screams out of agony, the house starts to shake and every light flickers off and on until he calms down.

Kevin after his little experience in the bathroom, gets changed and explores Buzz's room; Kevin looks at the top of Buzz's shelf and sees a box on top, it must be his savings. Kevin starts to climb but one of the boards creaks and he hops down. He grabs out his magic stick that is in his back pocket. " I wonder " he murmurs looking between the stick and the box on top of the shelf.

"Lets see what you can do my friend " he points the stick at the box and concentrates on bringing it to him….nothing. Kevin shakes the stick and sees a slight movement " uh screw it" he sighs and waves the stick sending everything crashing towards him.

Kevin unburies himself and finds the box and opens it " All right! Buzz's life savings." Unbeknownst to Kevin, Buzz's Tarantula that mum and dad gave him comes out of the cage and walks towards it's saviour "i'm free" it screeches and Kevin looks down in fright.

"ahhhh" he screams

"Ahhh" screams back the spider and they both run off.

"Geez christ, that spider spoke '' Kevin painted, reaching his parents bedroom " no way, I must have hit my head. I'm losing my mind" he said shrugging his shoulders and putting on his coat and beanie.

Kevin finds his gloves and closes the door behind and starts walking down the path in front of his house and sees a Van parked outside the Murphys house.

"I thought the Murphys went to Florida" Kevin shrugs and continues walking.

* * *

Harry and Marv are inside the Murphys house; Harry is playing with a remote control car; Marv puts some expensive goods in a bag with his crowbar, creating a mess in the process.

Harry smirks at Marv "You know you're one of the great cat burglars of the world, Marv? You think you can keep it down a little in there? " he shouts as the phone rings.

It goes to voicemail "Hi, you've reached the Murphy's. Please leave a message after you hear the beep."

"Jack, this is Peter McCallister again. We're in Paris at my brother's apartment. Let me give you the number here, okay. The country code is 3-3. The area code is 1-4 and the number is 694-876…"

Marv looks up confused "Hey, Harry."

"Yeah?"

"That house we were at last night, was that the McCallister's?"

"Yeah."

"You're right. They're gone."

"I knew they were."

Marv giggles "Silver tuna tonight" Harry smirks then looks through an expensive toy, seeing all kinds of shapes and colors when you flip the knobs.

"Wow!"

* * *

Kevin enters the shop looking for a toothbrush and stands at the front and meets a cashier.

"How may I help you?"

Kevin puts a toothbrush on the counter "Is this toothbrush approved by the American Dental Association?"

"Well, I don't know. " the cashier looks at the back of it "It doesn't say, hon." Shaking her head at him

"Can you please find out?"

"Herb."

"Yeah?"

"I've got a question here about a toothbrush."

Old Man Marley enters the shop and stops in his tracks seeing the McAllister kid.

"Do you know, is this brush approved by the American Dental Association?" the cashier asks the man Herb.

"I don't know." He shrugs at her

Old Man Marley slams his blood soaked bandaged hand on the counter; Kevin locks eyes with Old Man Marley and something terrible happens. Kevins clutches his head in agony and sees images in his mind he can't comprehend. Kevin walks backwards in a daze with the toothbrush heading out the door.

"Oh, hon, you pay for that here. Wait, son, you have to pay for that toothbrush. Son! Son!" The cashier shrieks at him but he still locks eyes with the old man. Kevin suddenly rushes out of the store breaking eye contact.

"Hey! Jimmy, stop that boy! Jimmy runs out after Kevin.

Kevin runs like hell out of there.

"Hey! Hey! " Jimmy spots a police officer, who is writing up someone a ticket nearby and points to Kevin "Shoplifter!"

The police officer gives chase after Kevin; Kevin slides into an ice rink where he's on his knees making his way through a bunch of skaters, even getting through some people's legs. Kevin pulls out the stick and points it at the police officer making him crash into a bunch of skaters and falls down in a heap. Kevin runs off the skate ring and too his freedom.

Kevin holds the toothbrush and the magic stick out in front of him as he is walking home

"I'm a criminal" he sighs then looks at the stick and tries to remember what he saw looking at old man Marley.

* * *

Marv is giggling away like a little school girl filling the sinks drains with cloths and turning on the faucets full blast; he walks out of the house with a bulging bag over his shoulder and his trusty crowbar in his other hand and loads them into the van laughing his head off.

Harry sighs " What's so funny? What's so funny? What are you laughing at? You did it again, didn't you? You left the water running, didn't you? What's wrong with you? Why do you do that? I told you not to do it."

Marv sits there dumbfounded "Harry, It's our calling card!"

"Calling card." Harry huffs

Marv stares at him in disbelief "All the great ones leave their mark. We're the wet bandits."

"You're sick, you know? You're really sick."

Marv looks at him shocked "I'm sick… i don't feel sick"

Yes, you moron. You are.

"I'm not sick."

"It's a sick thing to do!"

"Don't tell me what to do. I can do it if I want to. It's not sick. " Marv smacks Harry's shoulder.

"Hey, watch out! "

Kevin freezes in the middle of the road; Harry slams on the brakes; Kevin screams holding up his hands and looking directly into the Vans bumper heading straight for him. It gets slammed backwards whiplashing Harry and Marv; Marv smacks his head on the dashboard.

Kevin walks off looking at both of his hands.

"Cool"

Harry rolls down his window as Kevin tries to walk fast

"Hey! Hey! You've gotta watch for traffic, you know…"

"Sorry." He mutters

"Damn." Harry moans " what hell happened"

"Uhhh eight" Marv moans clutching his head.

"Okay, okay. Merry Christmas." Harry smiles at Kevin, showing his gold tooth; Kevin gasps and walks off slowly

"What's the matter? What happened "

"I don't like the way that kid looked at me. Did you see that?"

"Have you ever seen him before?"

"I saw a hundred kids this week."

"Let's see what house he goes into." Harry follows Kevin slowly; Kevin looks back to find Harry and Marv whistling and looking away from him; Kevin starts running; Harry and Marv continue to follow him.

"Why's he going faster?" Marv rubs his chin in confusion.

"I told you something's wrong. See, I knew he looked at me weird. Why would he run"

Kevin disguises himself right outside the church.

"Maybe he went inside the church."

"I'm not going in there."

"Me neither."

"Let's get out of here."

Kevin gets out of his disguise and starts to run home "When those guys come back, I'll be ready."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Marv come back that night and sit out front of McAllister's house.

"Did they come back?"

"From Paris?"

The McAllister's house is full of life and Kivin is dancing with a bunch of mannequins and cardboard cutouts. Kevin is laughing his head off " god im good" he sings with joy " now for my peace to resistance" he pulls out his stick and waves at one of the mannequins sending it flying at the window.

"We'll come back tomorrow. Maybe they'll be gone by then. Holy shit, We better get out of here before somebody sees us."Kevin looks out the window smiling next to the mannequin.

* * *

The McAllister family is watching a show in French and Frank enters the room full of goodies.

"Attencion! Attencion! Look what I found in the kitchen."

Georgette, Peter's sister sighs "Frank, those are for later. Frank? "Frank ignores Georgette and hands out shrimp to kids.

"Mes petits enfants, do you want a little shrimp, huh?"

Peter is in the other room on the phone "Do you speak English? Parlez Anglais? Well, is there... Did you get anybody? I am looking for my son! Do you know where he is?! Peter sighs as Frank enters the room and looks almost hopeful at Peter '' No, I can't find anybody. They're all shopping. Nobody's home for the holidays `` he slams down the phone in frustration.

Megan sighs from the other room with Buzz next to her on the couch "This is so pointless."

"What?"

"We're here rotting in this apartment. Kevin's at home. Mom's at the airport."

"So?"

"You're not at all worried about Kevin?"

"Why should I be? He's acted like a jerk one too many times and this time he caught it in the butt."

"He's so little and helpless. Don't you think he's flipped out?"

"The little trout can use a couple of days in the real world."

"You're not at all worried something might happen to him?"

"No. For three reasons: A. I'm not that lucky, 2: We have smoke detectors, and D: We live in the most boring street in the United States of American, where nothing even remotely dangerous will ever happen. Period."

* * *

The pizza boy slams on the breaks hitting the statue in front of the McAllister house. The boy sighs and gets out and picks up the statue. He sees a letter on the front door where it says "back door please" he nods and jogs around the back and knocks on the door.

Kevin is sitting there with Remote for the tv as the movie sits paused.

Kevin unpauses it

"Who is it?" Johnny says

"It's Little Nero's, sir. I have your pizza."

"Leave it on the doorstep and get out of here."

"Okay. But what about the money?"

"What money?"

"Well, you have to pay for your pizza, sir."

"Is that a fact? How much do I owe you?"

"That'll be $11.80, sir." Kevin sneaks $12 from the bottom of the door.

"Keep the change, you filthy animal."

"Cheapskate."

"Hey. I'm gonna give you to the count of 10 to get your ugly, yellow no-good keister off my property before I pump your guts full of lead. 1, 2, 10. " Gunshot soundbytes and Johnny laughing scaring the Pizza Boy; Pizza Boy crashes into garbage cans and runs away frantically and drives off; Kevin opens the door, picks up the pizza and smells it.

"A lovely cheese pizza, just for me." Kevin closes the door.

* * *

Kate is talking to a lovely old woman "So we have the $500, the pocket translator, the two first-class seats; that's an upgrade from your coach…"

"Is that a real Rolex?"

"Do you think it is?"

"No."

"But who can tell? I also have a ring."

"Oh, that is beautiful!"

The old woman's partner tugs on her shirt "Come on, Irene. They're boarding."

"This gal has offered us two first-class tickets if we go Friday, plus a ring, a watch, a pocket translator, $500 and…"

"The earrings. You love the earrings"

The old man huffs "She's got her own earrings. A whole shoebox full of them. Dangly ones. Come on."

"No, but…" They are about to leave when Kate almost bursts into tears.

"I'm desperate. I'm begging you. From a mother to a mother. Please!"

"Oh, Ed."

"Please!"

"Oh, all right."

Kate boards a flight to Dallas

* * *

Kevin is sitting on the bed watching the Johnny Carson show.

"Dear Santa, I got a little sister last year. This year I'd rather have some Clay-Doh." Kevin looks at a family portrait and sighs.

"I didn't mean it. If you come back, I'll never be a pain in the butt again. I promise. Good night." Kevin kisses the portrait and puts it under his pillow along with his magic stick.

Kevin is in the bathroom after a goodnight rest singing "I'm dreaming of a white Christmas Just like the ones I used to know

Where those treetops glisten And children listen To hear sleigh bells in the snow The snow"

Kevin puts on the aftershave, and screams in agony... again.

Kevin wheels his trolley around in the grocery store, Kevin arrives at the counter and puts his items on the counter.

"Are those microwave dinners good?"

The woman looks at him oddly then replies back "I don't know."

"I'll give them a whirl." Kelly holds up Attack Force action figures "For the kids." Kevin laughs. Kelly scans an orange juice" Hold on, I got a coupon for that." Kevin hands Kelly the coupon "It was in the paper this morning."

"$19.83."

"Okay. " Kevin reaches in his pocket and gives her money.

"Are you here all by yourself?"

"Ma'am, I'm 8 years old. You think I'd be here alone? I don't think so."

"Where's your mom?"

"My mom's in the car."

"Where's your father?"

"He's at work."

"What about your brothers and your sisters?

Kevin looks at her funny " how did you know i had brothers and sisters"

The woman looks pale " i didn't mean anything Mr McAllister, they told me to watch you"

"What, how did you know i was a McAllister and who told you what"

"Woops, i should've not told you that "

Kevin looks at her stangly as a man approaches them and takes her away. "Kevin, keep your wand close" she shrieked out as the man dragged her away.

"My Wand, Adults are weird" he mumbles to himself picking up his groceries.

Kevin is walking home, whistling merrily when his groceries bags burst and everything falls out. " god damn it. Why me" he mutters starting to pick up everything. Kevin starts thinking about the woman at the store…"my wand, did she mean my magic stick" he stands slowly pulling out his stick " A wand, which means i'm a wizard. I wonder…..Up" he points his wand at the objects on the ground and they all rise.

"Woah"

"I'm a wizard"

Kevin makes it home and puts all his stuff he brought away. Like the proper Wizard he is, he does his own laundry and makes his way down to the basement….the furnace screams and Kevin smirks "Shut up!" He points his wand at the furnace turning it off.

It's the next morning and Harry and Marv are sitting outside the McAllister house in their van.

"I don't get it. Right now, it looks like there's nobody home. Last night the place was jumping. Something ain't right. Go check it out. " Marv looks at him confused, while Harry waits for Marv to check it out.

"Now?"

"No, tomorrow, egghead! Now! Go ahead.

Marv exits the van and stands there waiting

"Now." Harry shouts as Marv takes off towards the back door

Marv kicks open the cat flap and loses his shoe, Kevin is doing the dishes with his wand sitting on the kitchen table.

"Shit!" Marv says while picking up his shoe from inside the house; Kevin stops what he's doing and plays "Angels with Filthy Souls"

"Get the hell out of here."

"All right, Johnny. But what about my money? " Marv listens closely" Acey Said you had some dough for me."

"Is that a fact? How much do I owe you?"

"Acey Said ten percent."

"Too bad Acey ain't in charge no more."

"What do you mean?" Kevin takes a pot from the kitchen and puts it near the door opening.

"He's upstairs, taking a bath. He'll call you when he gets out. Hey, I tell you what I'm gonna give you, Snakes." Kevin takes firecrackers and grabs his wand.

Marv is scared shitless "Snakes?"

"I'm going to give you to the count of ten to get your ugly, yellow, no-good keister off my property, before I pump your guts full of lead."

"All right, Johnny. I'm sorry. I'm going."

"1, 2, 10." Gunshot soundbytes and Kevin holds his wand at the firecrackers and whispers "boom"

Two things happen, the firecrackers light and Kevin is sent flying back. The noises scare Marv; jumps over the garbage cans, ducks, then frantically runs to the van; Kevin mouths off the next words from the holding his wand to his lips " Keep the change, you filthy animal." Blowing away fake smoke.

Harry watches Marv running towards the van "What happened?"

"I don't know who, but somebody just got blown away."

"Huh?"

"Somebody beat us to the job, they're in there. 2 of them. There was arguing. One blew the other one away."

"Who?"

"I don't know. I thought I recognized one of their voices. And I know I heard that name "Snakes" before."

"Snakes? Snakes. Snakes. I don't know no Snakes".

"Snakes! Let's get out of here. " Marv mutters terrified. Harry is about to start the car.

"Hold it. Hold it. Let's wait and see who it is. We work this neighborhood, too. Supposing the cops finger us for a job, and they start asking us questions about a murder in the area. Wouldn't it be nice to have a face to go with their questions?"

"That's a good idea."

"Of course it's a good idea. Snakes!"

"He sounded like a snake."

* * *

Kate is stuck at another airport, talking to the receptionist.

"Everything's full."

"Everything's full?"

"I'm very sorry, but it is Christmas Eve."

"What about another airline?"

"Nothing available. May I help you get a hotel room in the city? Tomorrow afternoon, we can get you a flight to Chicago."

"I can't wait that long."

"I'm terribly sorry, ma'am, but we're doing absolutely everything we can." The man signals the next person in line to come to the counter.

"Go ahead. Wait, I'm sorry. Excuse me. You've got places to go, people to see. You've got a ticket there. That's good. Excuse me. Look, I have been awake for almost 60 hours.I'm tired and I'm dirty. I have been from Chicago to Paris, to Dallas, to... Where the hell am I?"

"Scranton."

"I am trying to get home to my 8-year-old son. And now that I'm this close, you're telling me it's hopeless?"

"I'm sorry."

"No. No, no, no, no way. This is Christmas! The season of perpetual hope."

"Ma'am if…"

"And I don't care if I have to get on your runway and hitchhike. If it costs me everything I own, if I have to sell my soul to the Devil himself, I am going to get home to my son."

"Ma'am, if there was anything at all I could do…"

"Do it. Do anything."

"I can get you a hotel room... " A man approaches Kate from behind.

"What?!"

"Excuse me. Can you excuse us for a second please? Can I see you for a second, please? Excuse us. I couldn't help but hear you got a little bit of a dilemma there. We had a crisis ourselves." The woman laughs "Don't you remember me Kate. How are you? " Kate almost faints getting a better look at the woman she used to call a friend.

"Mary is that you" Kate whispers collapsing onto a chair.

"Yes. Kate, i've been watching you and your family for a long time"

Kate paled with horror " no, we swore we wouldn't do magic again after what happened at MACUSA"

"I know Kate, I was there. I wasn't watching you and your family for them. I had heard rumours and magic had been used by one of your family. You can imagine it was a big stir up for them"

"Kevin'' Kate whispered frantically "there was always something about Kevin. He inherited my grandfather's abilities, my other children were born squibs and i was so thankful " she sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"Its okay Kate, i know. When you married Peter you wanted nothing to do with your father's last name. you've forgotten a lot haven't you. You're like them, the no magi. Its quite sad, i've missed you alot"

Kate whipped away a loose tear " i know Mary, but it was that or be experimented on. Mary, i've missed you too. I just can't comprehend how you've found me. Ah, I'm so tired and I just want to get my baby. Can you help me"

Mary sighed and hugged Kate " i thought you'd never ask"

* * *

Kevin casually walks outside with his wand holding the ladder in front of him and drops it next to a tree and picks up the saw and starts cutting. Marv and Harry are asleep in the Van. A brunch falls to the ground awakeing Harry.

"Hey, Marv. Marv, Marv!"

"Wha...?"

"Look at this." Kevin saws off the top part of the tree "I think we're getting scammed by a kindergartner."

Kevin takes the tree inside and starts putting up ornaments. Harry is spying on and Kevin spots him in the reflection of one of the ornaments.

"Dad, can you come here and help me?" Kevin shouts walking off and Harry smiles as he heads back to the van.

"Remember that kid we saw the other day? He lives here."

Marv shrugs as he gets out of the van "If the kid's here, the parents got to be." Harry shakes his head.

"He's home alone. "

Marv giggles and Looks at how serious Harry's expression is "What? You want to come back tonight?"

"Uh-huh."

"Even with the kid here?"

"Uh-huh."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Look, that house is the only reason why we started working this block in the first place. Ever since I laid eyes on that house, I wanted it. So let's take it one step at a time." Kevin overhears them as he opens up a window.

"We'll unload the van, get a bite to eat, we'll come back about 9 o'clock."

"9 o'clock."

"This way it's dark then."

"Yeah, kids are scared of the dark."

"You're afraid of the dark too, Marv. You know you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Not, not, not."

"You are so."

Kevin looks on horrified "Mom, where are you?"

Kevin leaves the house with his jacket and beanie and his wand stuck between his trousers. On his way to church he sees an elf.

"Excuse me."

"Yeah?" Kevin looks down

"Hey, nice shoes."

"Oh, thanks."

"Is he still here? It's really important that I see him."

"Well, he's getting in his car. If you hurry, you can catch him."

Kevin starts running towards Santa trying to catch him before he leaves.

"Damn! How low can you get giving Chris Kringle a parking ticket on Christmas Eve! What's next, rabies shots for the Easter Bunny?"

"Santa, hold on." Santa puts out his cigarette "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Make it quick. Santa's got a little get-together he's late for."

"Okay, I know you're not the real Santa Claus."

"What makes you say that? Just out of curiosity." he tries fixing his beard

"I'm old enough to know how it works."

"All right."

"But I also know you work for him. I'd like you to give him a message."

"Shoot."

"I'm Kevin McCallister, 671 Lincoln Blvd. Do you need the phone number?"

"No, that's all right."

"Okay, this is extremely important. Would you please tell him that instead of presents this year, I just want my family back. No toys. Nothing but Peter, Kate, Buzz, Megan, Linnie and Jeff. And my aunt and my cousins. And if he has time, my Uncle Frank. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks." Kevin turns around

"Wait. My elf took the last of the candy canes home to her boyfriend."

"That's okay."

"No, don't be silly. Everybody who sees Santa has got to get something. Here, hold out your little paw there." Santa gives Kevin 3 tic-tacs "There you go. Don't spoil your dinner."

"I won't. Thanks." Santa starts his car and starts to drive off, but he gets stuck.

"Son of a...!"

Kevin makes it to the church and listens to the choir sing as he enters, he finds a seat to sit down on. Kevin sighs and looks up and sees Old Man Marley, the old man looks at him and stands up heading his way; Kevin grips his wand and has a frightened look on his face.

The old man approaches Kevin "I've been waiting for you Kevin McAllister, now let go of wand before you hurt somebody "

 **AN/- Sorry this hasn't been edited much as id like, im trying to get to the end where i can expand the story further then head into Home Alone 2**


End file.
